Michael's Dinner Disaster (Thevideotour1's version)
Michael's Dinner Disaster is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on April 6, 1989. Plot On Saturday night during dinner, Amy decides to dig in and take upon a whole cheese pizza that she and Michael were actually supposed to share. After finding this out, Michael tackles her towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins. As a result, Michael is sent to his bedroom by his mom and gets grounded for 1 week. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Skylar (Tara Platt) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Alan (Marshall Ziemanski) * Mozzarella the Pizza Guy (Mike Myers) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # # # # # Trivia * Barney has his 1988 voice and 1988 costume. * The Barney voice from "A Day at the Beach" is used. * The Barney costume from "Three Wishes" is used. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "A Day at the Beach". * On Saturday afternoon for lunch, Michael and Amy's Mom made BLT sandwiches for Michael and Amy. * The pizzas that Barney and his friends have are from Pizza Hut in Plano, Texas. And the flavors of pizzas are cheese, pepperoni and supreme. * Production for this video took place in October 1988. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the “Barney Theme Song”, Michael and Amy's mom are making lunch for Michael and Amy) *(music starts to the song "I Love You" and Mom sings along) Quote 2: * Michael and Amy's Mom: (after the song "I Love You") Amy. Michael. Lunchtime! * Michael and Amy: (enter the kitchen) YAAAAY!!! * Michael: Mmm! BLT! Smells good! * (Michael and Amy are having BLT for lunch) * Michael and Amy's Mom: Yeah. I think the Backyard Gang are coming to our house for dinner tonight. * Michael and Amy: What is it? What is it? * Michael and Amy's Mom: We're having takeout from Pizza Hut. * Michael: Mmm! My favorite! * Amy: And what're we gonna have from Pizza Hut? * Michael and Amy's Mom: Well, we're gonna have different flavors of pizza: Pepperoni and supreme. And Daddy's ordering you a cheese pizza for you two to share. * Amy: Goodie! Quote 3: * (fades to Barney, Michael and Amy's parents and the rest of the Backyard Gang having pizza in the dining room) * Lauren: Barney, what's pizza? * (Michael comes into the kitchen) * Barney: Well, pizza is a flat pie topped with tomato sauce, cheese and different kinds of toppings. * (Michael tries to find his cheese pizza. He checks and sees if it's the right one) * Lauren: Oh. * Tina: Boy, I love pizza! * Skylar, Luci, Dylan, Harlow, Jason, Lauren, Jason, Adam, Howie and Alan: Me, too! * (Amy digs in and takes upon a whole cheese pizza that she and Michael were actually supposed to share) * Michael: Did anybody order me a plain cheese? * Amy: Yeah, we do, but if you want any, somebody's gonna hafta barf it all up... 'cause it's gone. * (cuts to Barney eating a slice of pepperoni pizza) * Barney: Mmm! * (cuts back to Michael and Amy) * Amy: Michael. Get a plate. (pretends to barf) * (Michael roars loudly and furiously and tackles Amy towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins) * Alan: Wow! (gets up and see Michael and Amy fighting against the kitchen island) * Michael and Amy's Dad: The napkins! * (the rest of the gang except Michael and Amy (who are fighting each other against the kitchen island) get up and clean up the kitchen island) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) Michael, what're you doing!? Stop it this instant! * (Michael and Amy's Dad throws away all the wet napkins into the trash can) * Michael: You fool! * * *